


Red or Blue

by wasatch_97



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, M/M, Shy Han Jisung | Han, felix and hyunjin are done, hyunjin and minho are best friends, minsung - Freeform, minsung are rivals, pokemon go/university au, sorta implied hyunmin, why is that not a tag, you don't need to understand pokemon to read this!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: J.0ne, as his username read, had been taking over the gym at the library on campus for weeks now, booting Minho out every time the boy changed the gym color from red to blue. Minho was convinced the guy was targeting him specifically, making the lower level player look like a fool by beating him out so easily. It wasn’t Minho’s fault (exactly) that he had only recently started playing Pokémon Go and was only level 27. But J.0ne flaunted his level 35, showing off his special and limited Pokémon to the world.MinhohatedJ.0ne.Or, Minho wants to upstage the trainer J.0ne just one time.





	Red or Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I actually was able to write! What a surprise lol. You don't have to know anything about Pokémon Go to read this, it's basically just fluff haha. Enjoy!

There was that guy's avatar again. All up in the library gym, standing proudly next to his special red gyarados. 

Minho wanted a special gyarados. 

The guy, J.0ne as his username read, had been taking over the gym at the library on campus for weeks now, booting Minho out every time the boy changed the gym color from red to blue. Minho was convinced the guy was targeting him specifically, making the lower level player look like a fool by beating him out so easily. It wasn’t Minho’s fault (exactly) that he had only recently started playing Pokémon Go and was only level 27. But J.0ne flaunted his level 35, showing off his special and limited Pokémon to the world. 

Minho _hated_ J.0ne. 

“He’s done it again,” Minho whined, Hyunjin rolling his eyes as he flipped through his civil engineering textbook. Minho always laughed at his fellow dance major when the topic fell on his required core classes. “He’s kicked me out of _my_ gym and now it’s ugly Valor red. Red. What a disgusting color.” 

“It’s a game,” Hyunjin responded, trailing a finger down a page of the book. “And you shouldn’t play games on your phone, we’re in the library after all. Studying time.” 

“Says you,” Minho said, tapping away at his phone, “you just come in here to ogle that guy who works part time here. Seungmin, right?” 

“Shut up,” Hyunjin hissed. “And no. I’m studious.” 

Minho snorted, glancing up. “Just ‘cause you wear fake glasses when you come here doesn’t mean you’re studious. I can’t even believe you said that.” 

“Stop bullying me,” Hyunjin whined. “You know, I’m glad this J.0ne guy keeps beating you out of the gym. You’re a brat.” 

“I’m also older than you,” Minho hummed, potioning up his Pokémon who had been drained of health because of his enemy. “C’mon, help me beat this gym. Please?” 

Hyunjin sighed. “Only if you buy me ramyeon for dinner tonight.” 

“Deal,” Minho replied easily, tapping on the gym and readying himself for battle, putting his rhyperior in the first slot. Hyunjin pulled out his phone, loading the game. “J.0ne is going down,” Minho smirked as they hit go, beginning the battle. 

“Y’know, you get sorta scary when you play,” Hyunjin said as they beat out a hariyama. “I’m beginning to regret making you download the game. You play so much you’re five levels ahead of me and I’ve been playing for a year longer than you.” 

“You don’t have an arch nemesis,” Minho replied, using his special attack on a helpless wobbuffet. 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Okay, here’s your cyber crush’s Pokémon. Have at it.” 

Minho grinned evilly, pounding the water creature into the dirt. “J.0ne should learn to stay away from my territory.” 

“You need to stop,” Hyunjin sighed, setting his phone down after adding his chansey to the newly colored blue gym. “Really, this is getting a bit out of hand.” 

Minho shrugged, renaming his snorlax ‘you don’t stand a chance, J.0ne,’ before sticking it in the Mystic gym. “For the record, he’s not my cyber crush. One, I don’t have a cyber crush, and two, he’s done nothing but torment me for weeks. Like he would ever deserve my love. Now, I need to go hatch some eggs. Want to come run laps around the gym with me?” 

Hyunjin muffled a scream with the sleeve of his sweater, head dropping onto the table. 

\- 

“I think he’s targeting me on purpose,” Jisung pouted, staring at his phone and seeing his favorite gym, the one at the library, had turned blue again, just within the time he had been in class. 

“You’re insane,” Felix said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder as they exited the lecture hall. “I can’t believe you’re so caught up in a child’s game.” 

“You wouldn’t understand,” Jisung sighed, “Pokémon Go is a highly competitive game.” 

“Maybe for you,” Felix snorted, leaning over to glance at Jisung’s phone, “and ‘lino98.’” 

“He’s _evil_ , Felix,” Jisung groaned, reviving his gyarados. “He’s making me waste all my potions because he boots me out so much.” 

“To be fair, you boot him out a lot,” Felix added, holding open the door to their dorm building for Jisung, who was too enthralled with his phone to look up. “I think you’re pretty evenly matched.” 

“Please,” Jisung snorted, brushing his brown hair out of his eyes. “He’s a level 27.” 

Felix shook his head as Jisung tripped over a stair, phone almost falling from his hands. “Can you look up when you’re walking? You’re gonna fall and die.” 

“I’m busy,” Jisung replied, trailing after Felix as they walked down the hall. “This stupid anorith won’t let me catch him.” 

Felix groaned as he unlocked the door, throwing his bag down and collapsing on his bed. Jisung blindly followed, kicking the door closed and sitting at his desk. Clicking on the gym he snorted. “He named his snorlax ‘you don’t stand a chance, J.0ne.’ Yeah right. If I was at the library I would go beat the crap out of him.” 

“The crap out of his Pokémon, not him,” Felix winced, “you’re not a violent person.” 

Jisung sighed, shutting off his phone and resting his chin on his arms. “I’m considering finding him. Y’know, to see what I’m up against in real life.” 

“Wow, what’s with this sudden character development?” Felix asked, reaching over the side of his bed to grab a hoodie that was conveniently on the floor. He sniffed it, quickly dropping it in disgust. “We need to do laundry.” 

“Maybe I will find him,” Jisung continued. “Maybe he’s actually a really nice person.” 

“Wait, what was his username again?” Felix asked, brow furrowed. 

“‘lino98,’” Jisung replied, glancing over at his friend. “Why?” 

“I was just wondering,” Felix shrugged. “Anyways, wanna go out to eat tonight? Some of my friends are going to a ramyeon place and asked if I wanted to tag along. It’s almost December, it’s about time you met them.” 

“Sure,” Jisung shrugged. “I mean, I have nothing better to do. Just take over that gym again.” 

\- 

“I stopped at the library on the way here and I could’ve sworn J.0ne just left, because the gym had just changed colors when I got there.” 

“This is almost creepy,” Hyunjin shuddered, sliding into the booth of the ramyeon shop next to Minho. “You’re like practically stalking him.” 

Minho shrugged, shutting off his phone. “Anyways, who are these guys we’re meeting?” 

“Felix is in one of my dance classes and he’s bringing along his friend Jisung. I think Jisung is studying music, I don’t know exactly what branch though,” Hyunjin explained. “I think you’ll like Felix, and I honestly haven’t met Jisung but Felix says he’s cool.” 

Minho nodded. “Okay, I wonder if they play Pokémon.” 

Hyunjin groaned. 

“Hello, would you like to order any drinks?” 

Hyunjin’s head shot up, staring at the waiter. “Wait, don’t you work in the library?” 

Seungmin raised an eyebrow. “Some people have to work multiple jobs for their tuition. Drinks?” 

Hyunjin muttered “Water, please,” under his breath, face coloring, while Minho snickered. 

“We’re actually waiting on two new people, but thanks,” Minho replied and Seungmin smiled, walking away. 

“Oh my god,” Hyunjin whined, hiding his face in his hands. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Minho glanced up to see a new boy. “I’m Felix, by the way.” 

“I’m Minho,” he greeted, watching the two new boys wedge themselves onto the bench across from him. “Hyunjin’s having a gay crisis, he embarrassed himself in front of his crush.” 

Felix laughed, Hyunjin flinging a napkin at him. Minho shook his head, looking at the two boys closely. Felix was pretty, face dotted with freckles, dressed in a plain white shirt and a bomber jacket. The other boy who he assumed to be Jisung was across from him, eyes trained on the menu. He looked shy, biting on his bottom lip that matched the color of his red hoodie which was too large, fingers barely showing past the edges of his sleeves. 

“Um,” Jisung glanced up, face reddening as he caught Minho staring. “Hi?” 

Minho smiled, suddenly feeling the need to poke Jisung’s puffy cheeks. “I’m Minho, and this,” he pointed to the boy beside him, “is Hyunjin. It’s nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jisung replied. “Sorry we were a bit late, Felix got his shirt caught in the door on our way out.” 

“Hey,” Felix huffed, swatting at his friend, “I happen to like this shirt and I didn’t want to rip it out.” 

Jisung giggled, turning back to the menu. “Anyways, can we order?” 

“Is Hyunjin ready to see Seungmin again?” Minho asked, smirking. 

“Just shut up,” the black-haired boy whined. 

They ordered, a different server coming over, claiming Seungmin had gone on break. The boys talked about classes and teachers, complaining about homework and sharing bits of their lives. Jisung had pulled out his phone at some point, saying he had to check something, but shocked all of the boys when he threw his phone down on the table. 

“That’s it! I literally just took back the library gym half an hour ago! I swear to god I will kill lino98 one day,” he huffed, picking his phone back up and tapping at his screen, not noticing the shocked look on Minho’s face. Hyunjin glanced at Felix, the two sharing amused smiles. 

The rest of the night passed too quickly, Minho wanted to stay and observe the boy who was apparently J.0ne longer, even as he slurped up his ramyeon with a sour expression on his face. Minho had to admit his proclaimed nemesis was very cute, even with his doe eyes narrowed and filled with anger, anger directed towards his avatar. 

“Well, I’ll see you at class, Lix. It was nice meeting you, Jisung!” Hyunjin said after they had eaten, having walked back to campus together and about to part ways. Jisung had stayed next to Minho the whole time, talking about bland things like favorite colors and bands. Minho found everything he said interesting, though, even as the boy looked disgruntled from being beat out of the library gym. 

“It was fun getting to know you, hyung,” Jisung said, smiling up at Minho, Hyunjin and Felix already headed off in the direction of their seperate dorms, letting the two rivals have some time. 

Minho nodded. “It was fun. I’ll see you again, Sungie?” 

Jisung blushed at the name, fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. “Oh, um, can I give you my phone number? Just in case, um,” he trailed off, embarrassed. 

“Sure,” Minho chuckled reaching out a hand which Jisung was quick to place his phone into. “There,” he said, handing the device back to Jisung after sending a quick text to himself. “I’ll see you around?” 

“Yeah, see you around,” Jisung smiled. 

\- 

“You’re in love with Minho,” Felix crowed, stuffing his freshly laundered clothes into his dresser. 

“I’m not,” Jisung whined, “he’s just really cute and nice and sweet, oh my gosh he’ll kill me one day.” He was sprawled out on his bed, scrolling through the latest texts Minho had sent him, the majority being outdated cat memes. 

“He’s a bitch to the rest of us,” Felix said, flopping onto his bed and pulling out his phone. “He definitely has a soft spot for you.” 

“You think so?” Jisung asked, biting his lip. “I mean, how could an upperclassman want me? I’m just, average.” 

Felix groaned. “Jisung, you’re incredibly talented, heck you’re producing music that’s released to the public and you’re only a freshman! Plus you’re smart, funny, and cute. No homo.” 

Jisung giggled. “Thanks, Lix.” He tapped at his phone before freezing. “Wait… Fuck!” 

“What is it, did Minho send you another selfie?” Felix asked, not looking up. 

“No, lino98 named his Pokémon in the gym ‘meet me here at five pm J.0ne.’” Jisung dropped his phone onto his pillow. “What am I supposed to do? My enemy wants to meet me!” 

“I thought you said a few weeks ago you wanted to meet him,” Felix retorted, smiling to himself. 

“But that was a few weeks ago,” Jisung whined, hiding his face in his blankets. “What do I do?” 

“Go meet him,” Felix shrugged. “It’ll be cool.” 

Jisung groaned, falling off his bed dramatically. 

\- 

Minho sat in the far corner of the library, gnawing on his lip nervously. It was safe to say that he was crushing on Jisung, their daily text exchanges proof enough. He finally decided to reveal his online persona, hoping that it wouldn’t destroy what he was slowly developing with the younger boy. 

He sighed, setting his phone down. It was seven minutes to five, and Minho hadn’t seen Jisung come into the library yet from where he was sitting in a corner of the room. Maybe Jisung decided he didn’t want to meet his online rival. Minho just didn’t know how to approach the topic any other way. 

Suddenly the gym flashed and then sparks started to fly, signalling the gym was under attack. Minho smiled, knowing that it was Jisung. In a few minutes, the gym turned red, and a weedle was put inside. Minho snorted, clicking on the Pokémon. It’s name read ‘where ru?’ 

Minho quickly beat the weedle, putting a pidgey in. ‘Left corner.’ 

And then the door opened and Jisung stepped through, dressed in ripped jeans and a grey sweater, black beanie covering his hair. He glanced around before his gaze fell on Minho. “Hyung?” Jisung asked, confused, walking over. “Why’re you here? I’ve never seen you in the library before.” 

“I guess I just come when you’re not around,” Minho shrugged, internally cooing at the bewildered expression on Jisung’s face. “Wanna sit?” 

“I was actually supposed to meet someone,” Jisung murmured, “I mean, like friends. Um, yeah, just a friend.” His cheeks darkened significantly, but plopped himself down in the chair across from Minho. “But I guess I have a bit of time.” 

“I wanted to show you this,” Minho said, bracing himself as he slid his open phone across the table to Jisung. “It’s long overdue.” 

Jisung stared at the phone, clicking on Minho’s profile before his eyes widened, hands shaking. “You’re lino98?” 

Minho nodded. “My classmates call me Lee Know. Long story. And my birth year is ‘98.” 

Jisung bit his lip. “You knew who I was. Ever since the ramyeon place?” Minho nodded. “And you didn’t tell me?” 

“I’m sorry, Jisung,” Minho whispered, wincing as the boy’s eyes became glassy with tears. “I just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“You made me use up all my potions just to talk to you!” Jisung screeched, reaching over to punch Minho on the shoulder. “You’re an idiot, hyung.” 

“You’re mad about that?” Minho asked, astounded. “I thought you were going to be upset about me not telling you right away.” 

“There is that,” Jisung said, “but honestly, do you know how many Pokéstops I had to go to to replace my items? So many!” He sighed, pushing Minho’s phone back to the owner. 

Minho couldn’t help but burst out laughing, Jisung soon joining in. “Can I friend you? So we can send each other gifts?” 

“Yeah,” Jisung shrugged, “but you do realize you just friend zoned me.” 

Minho blinked, watching Jisung’s face turn red as his brain caught up. “No! I mean, um,” he cursed quietly. “Go out with me?” 

“Are we still talking about Pokémon?” Jisung asked, hiding a grin. “‘Cause yeah, I’ll go walk around with you to hatch eggs.” 

“No, go out with me on a date. With the intention of becoming boyfriends?” Minho winced. 

Jisung giggled, sliding his hand across the table to meet Minho’s, lacing their fingers together. “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” 

Minho grinned. “Now we can be the crazy Pokémon Go couple, and annoy all our friends.” 

“And now I thought you wanted me for my personality,” Jisung pouted. “Not just my skills at Pokémon.” 

Minho laughed, squeezing Jisung’s hand. “Of course I do. But how many kisses do you think it would take to make you convert to team Mystic?” 

Jisung blushed. “K-Kisses?” 

“Y’know,” Minho snickered, leaning across the table. “When person a leans forward like so and then person b-” 

“I get it,” Jisung cut him off, bright red. “And I’ll think about switching. But I like the team Valor. Red’s my favorite color.” 

“Fine,” Minho sighed. “Do I still get to kiss you?” 

Jisung looked about ready to combust. “I- we haven’t even started dating!” 

“How about I buy you ice cream and then take you to where I found two wild snorlaxes?” 

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat with me on [tumblr](https://wasatch-97.tumblr.com/)


End file.
